Hooking Up
by nochick-fics
Summary: Roy visits an old hangout and sees a new face...


**Title:** Hooking Up  
**Pairing: **RoyxEd  
**Rating:** R  
**Timeline:** AU  
**Summary:** Roy visits an old hangout and sees a new face...  
**AN:** **This fic contains a bit of smut**. Please do not read if porny bits offend.

* * *

_Hooking Up_

While Roy hadn't been to the local meat market, aka _club_, in ages, he wasn't shocked to see that things hadn't changed all that much since he made his last appearance there some two years ago. Then again, when the sole purpose of an establishment's existence was essentially to allow its guests to find a prime piece of ass, little things like décor were kind of irrelevant.

He sat at the corner of the bar, his hand cradling a glass of whiskey sour and his foot absentmindedly tapping to the beat of the music, his dark eyes scanning the room for someone of his liking. While he was getting his own fair share of appreciative looks, not to mention a drunken invitation to a circle jerk in the club's back room, he had yet to see anyone who warranted the effort of releasing his drink. Not that the men weren't attractive; he secretly suspected that good looks were a primary prerequisite for entry. But they just didn't have that… whatever it was… that he was looking for. That something special. That-

His train of thought came to an abrupt halt when he spotted a young man approaching the bar. He was a fair bit… well… short. Not miniature or anything like that, but short enough to make one wonder if he was even old enough to drink. Obviously he was since he was there, however at first glance, it was enough to cause doubt.

Roy noticed that his long blond hair was swept back into a ponytail.

He _loved _long hair.

His eyes traveled downward, taking in the sight of what appeared to be a rather muscular body, clad in a tight fitting black shirt and pants. From where he was sitting, it was quite the view.

Roy could not recall ever having seen the stranger there before, back in the days when he frequented the place. If he had, he would have definitely made his presence known. Which was exactly what he planned to do now.

He polished off his drink- at damn near ten bucks a glass he sure as hell wasn't going to leave it go- and slid off his stool. He then casually made his way towards his target, ignoring a group of older men who felt the need to inform him of his hotness. As if he didn't know. Roy weaved through a throng of club-goers, hoped like hell that was not a hand that just brushed up against his ass, and stopped when he finally reached the young man, positioning himself nearby.

"You're out late for a school night."

It was quite the gamble, starting a conversation with a jab. In Roy's past experiences, he sometimes ended up with a drink in his face. Other times, though, the risk yielded him a quickie in the bathroom or backseat of his car. Or both. While he was prepared for the former, obviously he was hoping for the latter.

The blond looked him up and down, his expression curious yet defiant.

"No curfew at the nursing home?"

Roy smiled. This one was going to be fun.

"Roy," he said, offering his hand.

"Ed," the young man replied, taking it.

Roy's hand was enclosed in an automail grasp. "May I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure."

When a bartender became available, Roy ordered himself another whiskey sour, and he had to admit his surprise when Ed asked for the same.

"What," Ed said with a grin. "You expected me to ask for something a little fruitier?"

"Well…"

By the time they got their drinks, Roy's seat was taken so they found a semi-secluded table in the corner and settled in. They watched the action on the dance floor, where scores of men were gyrating and grinding to a pulsating beat, and they stole glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. When it started feeling a little too high school for Roy's taste- surroundings notwithstanding- he decided to break the silence between them.

"So do you come here often?"

Ed suspiciously eyed the older man. "Do you really want to know or are you making small talk until you figure out your odds of getting into my pants?"

Roy smirked into his drink. "Both," he admitted, taking a sip.

Ed ran a metal digit along the rim of his glass, a move that Roy found wildly, if inexplicably, erotic. "At least you're honest. And no, this is my first time," he said. "What about you?"

"I used to come here all the time."

"Used to? Why'd you stop?"

"... I became involved with someone."

"Someone worth giving up all of this?" Ed asked sarcastically, motioning at the various goings-on around them. As if on cue, two men at the next table over launched into a sordid display of tongue-wrangling. After a considerable moment spent watching and waiting to see if the make-out session would somehow lead to public penetration- which, sadly, it did not- Roy and Ed turned their attention back to each other.

"Hey, don't knock the debauchery," Roy said, tilting his head in the direction of the other men. "Where else can you get a front row seat to something like _that_?"

"Oh, I'm not." Ed rested his arms on the table and looked Roy directly in the eyes. "I was actually hoping to engage in a little debauchery of my own tonight."

That was undoubtedly one of the hottest statements that Roy had ever heard. And his cock wholeheartedly agreed.

"Well then, why don't you finish that ridiculously overpriced drink and I'll see what I can do to help."

Ed raised his glass to smiling lips. "That's very generous of you," he said, downing the rest of the drink in one large swallow. He set the glass aside, leaned back in his seat, and waited.

"I'm a generous type of guy." Roy drained his glass and stood up. "Follow me."

xxXxx

The bathroom was hardly small, but it was crowded enough to make space a luxury. That was the thing about club bathrooms; they were more or less another room in which people could hang out, drink, party, and- judging by some of the noises emanating from the stalls- fuck. Roy suspected that Ed would balk at the thought of walking through clusters of onlookers who knew full well what they were about to do, but he was pleasantly surprised when the blond remained by his side, undaunted.

"Do you need any help in there?" a rather fine looking thing asked Roy while he held a stall door open for Ed.

"I think I can handle it," Roy reassured him.

"Are you sure about that?" Ed asked as he stepped past him into the stall.

Roy closed the door on the chorus of "ooooohs!" and locked it behind him. "I guess we'll find out," he said, advancing towards Ed.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"I can't let you fuck me. We can do anything else you want except that."

Roy paused and considered the impromptu request.

"Alright," he replied with a shrug. Actually, it was perfectly fine by him as he wasn't a picky man when it came to getting off; as long as his evening ended in ejaculation, he really didn't care how he got there.

But even so…

"Are you saving it for someone special?" he asked, easing his hand down Ed's chest.

With a secretive smile, Ed grabbed Roy by the wrist and forced him between his legs. "Something like that."

His erection strained against the front of his pants, and Roy could feel the hardness and heat of it on his palm, even through a layer of clothing. He grabbed Ed firmly, taking no care whatsoever to be gentle, and Ed gasped and bucked his hips.

Roy leaned forward, briefly nuzzling against Ed's forehead and down along his jaw line until he reached the young man's neck-

"_Ahh..."_

- then smiled against Ed's skin, highly pleased by the trembling he felt. He continued kissing and licking and nipping along his neck as he unzipped Ed's pants and pulled out his cock.

"Nice," he murmured, wetting his palm along the slick tip before grabbing it again.

Roy started gingerly, purposefully, running his hand along the length of the engorged shaft, up and down, again and again. Ed wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, his hips rolling in a smooth and fluid motion as his cock slid in and out of the curl of Roy's fingers. Roy's tongue teased its way up to Ed's ear and he gently clamped down on his earlobe, causing Ed to moan harder and move faster. The blond then yanked him into a kiss, deep and desperate and sudden.

Caught off guard by the act- but hardly disappointed- Roy pressed his own hardness against Ed, forcing him further back against the wall of the stall, right next to a crudely drawn picture of a dick (it was actually a duck) and phone number for Bob the Bear, promising a good time (Roy knew that guy; the good time was a lie). Eventually, Ed broke the kiss and let go of Roy's neck, then hurriedly freed him from the restraints of his clothing. Roy exhaled softly as the digits of a warm left hand closed around him.

"Is this okay?" Ed asked, jerking him slowly.

Roy nodded. While it wasn't quite as blissful as burrowing into the snug heat of a tight ass, it was still rather nice.

He kissed him again, and they lost themselves in the pleasure of one another, shutting out the world around them- which was no easy task when someone was apparently getting spanked a few stalls down- just the two of them against the wall, thrusting and rubbing until Ed grunted sharply into Roy's mouth and Roy's hand was soaked in warmth. Amazingly, he never missed a stroke of his own hand while he was busy coming into Roy's, and it wasn't long before Roy gripped the top of the stall and fucked Ed's fist until he was swept away by an orgasm so intense and overwhelming that he had to clench his teeth to silence himself.

When they were both finished and soft in each other's hands, a breathless Ed let his head fall against Roy's shoulder. Roy felt an almost absurd urge to kiss him one last time and so he did. Fortunately, Ed didn't seem to mind.

Eventually, he grabbed a couple of wads of toilet paper from the roll and handed one to Ed, and they quietly cleaned themselves up while "Dancing Queen" played in the background, a song which turned the bathroom into a temporary dance floor.

"Shit," Ed muttered, dabbing at a small but conspicuous stain on his shirt. "Like I need this showing up under the black light out there."

"The key is to get it all in your hand." Roy tossed the soiled paper into the toilet, zipped his pants, and showed Ed his blessedly stain-free shirt. "See?"

Ed scowled at Roy's spotless attire. "What is this, Bathroom Handjobs 101?"

Roy couldn't help but to laugh. Ed reluctantly joined him.

After the laughter died down, Ed asked, "Is this the part where we exchange phone numbers?"

"No," Roy said. "This is the part where we part."

Ed opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. In the end, he simply nodded in understanding. "No strings attached, right?"

"Right," Roy agreed. It was the golden rule of all club hook-ups, one that he hadn't forgotten, even after years away from the scene. And while he was tempted to make an exception in this case, he decided against it.

Ed extended his left hand. "Well then… it was nice meeting you, Roy. Maybe I'll see you around again sometime."

"Yeah," Roy replied with a knowing gleam in his eyes. "Maybe you will."

He thought it almost odd that he was shaking the hand that was just wrapped around his dick. Perhaps it was because he had never ended one of these encounters on such a formal note. When they were good to go, they stepped out of the stall… and found themselves bombarded by a round of thunderous applause.

Some things never changed.

xxXxx

Roy arrived home a little over an hour later. After seeing Ed off- the accidental stain from their romp was embarrassingly vivid under the black lights and he refused to stay longer- he had a couple more drinks and called it quits, though he was asked repeatedly to stay longer.

He kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room. He then contemplated raiding the fridge but headed into the bedroom instead.

As he stripped down to his underwear, he heard the sound of running water in the bathroom. When it finally stopped, he spoke up. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back. Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did." Roy sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his socks. "I got a handjob in the bathroom from a hot little slut."

Ed poked his head out of the door, a toothbrush jammed between lips that curved in a wicked grin. "Who are you calling a slut?"

Roy smiled warmly at his lover and waited for him to brush, rinse, and join him in the bedroom.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" he asked, lying down and resting his head in Ed's lap.

"Pretty much." Ed shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that you used to hang out at a place like that. You know some guy actually asked me if I wanted to be part of a circle jerk?"

Roy did not feel an immediate urge to divulge that he had received the same invitation. The last thing he needed was to bail a certain jealous hothead out of jail for assault.

"Speaking of unbelievable things," he said, changing the subject. "I honestly didn't think you would go through with it when you realized we were going to have an audience."

"You say that like we've never had sex in public before."

"… Oh yeah."

"And by the way," Ed continued. "Whiskey sours taste like _shit_."

"Then why didn't you go and order one of your usual fruity concoctions?"

"I don't know, I wanted to be unpredictable," Ed replied, tugging on a dark lock of hair for emphasis.

"I think you had unpredictable covered with 'hey, let's pretend we don't know each other and hook up at that club where you fucked everybody.'" With a long and loud sigh, Roy reached up behind Ed's head and loosened his freshly washed hair.

He_ loved_ long hair.

But even so...

"So… are you still saving sex for someone special?"

Ed smiled coyly.

"Yes, I am," he replied, shutting off the light. "And luckily, he just came home."

The End


End file.
